


Bad Gone Worse

by BleachedSoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Multi, Obedience, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedSoul/pseuds/BleachedSoul
Summary: Jaune Arc was a good teacher. He was idealistic and moral. A tad too moral to overlook the bullying in the elite school. Now fired and desperate, he has no other choice but take the offer to teach at Grimm High, the school for the elite's most rebellious and troublesome girls from all over the Kingdom. Will he run away and find some other place to teach? Or is he going to instill much needed discipline in these bad girls?





	Bad Gone Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned $30 chapter for wayward-arc from Tumblr. Enjoy it!

When you are a kid, gettin called to the principal's office could have meant a lot of things. Detention, expulsion, award, praise, and many things in between. But it was almost universal for all the students to experience this growing sense of dread as they stepped inside the room and were asked to sit down.

And although Jaune was a teacher himself, the same heavy feeling remained at the pit of his stomach.

"Jaune, do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

Mr. Alabaster, or Alan as he asked everyone to call him, wasn't what Jaune would call your typical principal of a prestigious academy. Where you'd expect the man commanding respect and authority, the elderly headmaster was rather soft-spoken and nonconfrontational man. Though, Jaune figured, it came with the territory of being in charge of the school as prestigious as this one.

You had your usual elite schools and then you had Atlas Academy. The place was the school for the highest of the elites, compared to which the other fancy places might as well have been inner city. Politicians, celebrities, business titans and tycoons all had their kids enrolled in this place. And, needless to say, everyone, his present company included, was intimidated with the sheer power some of the students wielded here.

"Alan, I-"The man silenced him with a raised hand, eyes and voice tired. Judging by a small glass of expensive whiskey by his side, the man had already had his ears told off. The man offered Jaune a glass of his own and he accepted it. He never liked alcohol much, but the situation seemed appropriate for it. With both glasses empty and the tension in the air a little bit thinner, Jaune began to speak.

He told Alan of the circumstances which led to the incident. How one of his students, Oscar Pine, had approached him about the multiple instances of bullying. Without much investigation, Jaune determined that it was at the hands of his classmate, Cardin Winchester. Jaune wanted to resolve it as peacefully as possible. He had to make it clear that bullying would have consequences. And, for a while, it seemed that Winchester actually understood that. Bullying stopped and Oscar seemed to act just a little bit less anxious.

But as it turned out, all of that was just leading to the punchline of a very cruel joke.

Jaune sighed as he recalled the events of weekend's trip to the Emerald Woods. The massive and thick forest was a frequent site for the locals. Nice thick woods with a giant lake full of things for young men and women to enjoy. They were supposed to stay there till Monday, but circumstances didn't allow for that. It happened so fast. A peaceful day relaxing near the lake was interrupted with the cry for help. Oscar was drowning, begging for someone to save him.

Jaune wished he could say it all ended after he pulled Oscar out, but he couldn't. The danger passed but the question of circumstances leading up to the incident remained. So Jaune demanded to know what Oscar was doing in the middle of the lake. Especially after he spent the whole time staying away from water.

Unsure and doubtful, the boy pointed at Cardin. And as the boy described how he had been grabbed and thrown into the lake, the bigger guy didn't even try to deny it. Once the truth was delivered, Jaune turned to Cardin, expecting... Y'know, something. An apology or at least some show of regret. Instead, the bully just scoffed and gave Oscar a wolfish grin:

"The day ain't over," Jaune stood in shock as Cardin cracked his knuckles. "Plenty of chances to get the job done."

The next few minutes were a blur. All Jaune can remember is how he was on top of Cardin, his fists slamming into the bastard's face with all the viciousness he didn't know he had. Then he was being pulled off by the students. And the next thing he knew, he was taken by the police. He only got out today and the first thing he got this morning was a message from Alan, which brings him back to now.

The elder man sat silent before downing another glass. As he offered Jaune a second one, he could faintly hear the principal softly curse under his breath.

Jaune chuckled at that, albeit humorlessly. His situation was, to put it lightly, was shit. He knew he had done the right thing. But right or wrong, it mattered little when you assaulted a minor. In the eyes of the law, everything was painfully simple: A teacher assaulted a student. A student with quite rich and influential parents, who had their own powerful friends. Jaune was still surprised they hadn't pressed charges against him yet.

"This is very serious, Jaune," the man sighed. "You know that, as teachers, we must never lay a hand on a student. Especially in this place!"

Not when the parents of students could squash you like a bug. He knew that, "I remember the guidelines, sir," Jaune said with a bit more bite than he intended. He apologized, quickly reminding himself that the principal wasn't at fault. Bigger men than him would be cowed under the pressure this place had. Still, it didn't make him hate the situation any less. "I just don't think that Winchester deserves to be let off that easily after endangering another student's life. He must learn that there are consequences."

Oscar was a good kid. A talented young man, wise beyond his ears. He was honest and cared for others. Wasn't this the kind of people they wanted the future leaders to be? Wasn't it the reason why Jaune became the teacher in the first place? If not any of those things, then what did he work so hard for?

After a few minutes of silence, Jaune decided to cut the chase. He knew, from the very first night in the slammer, that he wouldn't be defending his case today. He knew that the reason why the principal invited him was not to hear his side of the story.

"I suppose my resignation is already filled in, huh?" Jaune chuckled as the man placed the form before him. A simple piece of paper, but it meant giving up on teaching here. The place had it fair share of spoiled brats, but there were just as many good kids as well. Pyrrha, Velvet, Ren, Ruby, Oscar and so many more of the people he would never see after signing it.

But what else could he do?

"It's not as bad as it might seem, Jaune," Alan said. He actually sounded like he believed it. "Many of your students were ready to back you up if needed. They respect you, something you should be proud of. To have your students respect you... Most of us never achieve that in our entire careers. But unfortunately, Winchesters are petty and prideful. Even if your students testified against Cardin Winchester, his family would make sure to ruin you otherwise. If you resign, they agreed to let the issue go, with their signatures and all."

And didn't that sound just generous, Jaune frowned. He could have done something about it. Go to social media and expose Winchesters for what their son and, by extension, their entire family was. Jaune doubted he could actually win against them, not when Winchester Network pretty much ran the news. He could hurt them. He could get people to criticize them or even call for Cardin's expulsion.

But in the end, it didn't matter. The daily life was filled with so many controversies and scandals that his would be forgotten within a week. That is, if Winchesters didn't use their PR team to spin the tale and paint him as a deranged child abuser. With a final stroke of his pen, Jaune handed in his resignation form and extended his hand, "Thank you for everything, sir. I am sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Don't apologize. You did the right thing, Jaune," the man smiled sadly. "I just wish we all could do the right thing as well."

BGW

"I am sorry, but we don't think you'd be a good fit."

"You lack experience."

"There are no available positions right now."

And countless variations of the same rejection were all that Jaune thought about these days. He tried at every school he could find but was met with rejection every single time. Was he really that inexperienced ot inadequate that he couldn't teach at any school in this area? A small part of him hissed that it had to be the work of Winchesters. Saying they wouldn't do anything was one thing. But honoring that agreement was another.

Jaune sighed in exhaustion as he fell on the couch in his new apartment. Smaller but cheaper, the only thing he could afford right now without proper job on hand. Was it how his teaching career ended? Over not even two years in because he wanted to do the right thing? Was it universe telling him that he should search for his calling somewhere else?

He could always try and find a job at some company. He could learn how to do the job there and it would pay his bills better than the odd jobs he'd taken up in time not spent getting rejected. All he needed to do was to give up on his dream. After all, who needed teaching anyway? It was hard job with zero respect for it. Unless you mentored the next Nobel Prize winner, who'd care about you? Who needed the job where, for all the time anf effort you put, people would always look down on you because of different paychecks. Who needed any of that? Who wanted any of it?

Jaune did.

And no matter how much he might have hated some parts of the job like grading exams or assigning detention, he just couldn't imagine himself doing anything else. He wanted to be a teacher. It wasn't just the job for him, but rather his passion. He wanted to share his experiences with the younger generation and make an impact in their lives.

That was what being a teacher meant to him.

But he could get back on track? Should he change his name? Maybe change his hair and wear glasses? He could always try and look for the job in another state. Yes... He could do the last one. Winchesters might have been powerful but there had to be a limit to even their reach. And once he found it, he could go back to doing his job. Yes, all he needed to do was just hold on a little longer.

He would find a new job. And then he would forget all about this black line in his life.

All he needed was...

A phone call.

"Huh?" Jaune picked up his phone, confused by the unknown number. Let alone at this hour. "Hello?"

"Mr. Arc," not a question. A statement. Done in the voice and tone that sent shivers down his spine. "My name is Cinder Fall, I am calling you on behalf of Grimm Academy. Are you free to speak to right now?"

"Of course," Jaune answered, sounding a bit more eager (and desperate) than he wished to. "I am free to speak."

"Your resume has impressed our Headmaster, and she wanted me to conduct an additional interview with you. Will you be available this Monday, 8 AM?"

"I can there at 7," he joked, feeling relieved at the invitation. When the woman on the other end didn't laugh, he coughed awkwardly, "I mean, I will be there on time."

As he wrote down the address and her contact number, Jaune felt the confidence return to him. He reminded himself not to get too full of it quite quickly. The others also invited him for an interview only to turn him down there and then or, in some cases, by a phone call. The job at Grimm Academy might be his last shot at teaching without moving somewhere far away and he was sure not going to waste it.

Even if he didn't quite remember applying for it.

"Must be all the stress from job searching," Jaune reasoned with a deep sigh. There was no way the school would contact him if he didn't apply. And anyhow, he didn't have time to check if he did. He had the whole weekend of preparing for the interview. Whoever this Cinder was, she sounded like someone who would judge him from the very moment she saw him.

He had to make sure that interview went perfectly.

No doubts. No distractions.

BGW

The place was full of distractions.

Jaune buried his face in his phone, trying very hard not to look at any of the girls passing through the hall. Which wouldn't be much of a problem if every single one of them didn't look like the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen. Jaune was proud to say that, in all his years working as a teacher, he never looked at his students like that. He loved them, but in the same way he felt about his sisters.

Never more than that.

The girls here were different. Not just in the way they looked, but they way they carried themselves. There was something powerful - something dangerous - about each girl who passed him by. And by Gods, he could feel their eyes on him. Some were amused. Some were indifferent. Some judged him. Some looked at him like a prey - a lamb to the slaughter.

Maybe he was better off leaving?

"Mr. Arc. Punctual, I see."

Too late. He couldn't run now.

"Miss Fall," Jaune smiled, doing his best to look confident. "Pleasure to meet you."

And he wasn't lying. From the voice, Jaune knew that the woman was young, hardly older than him anyway. But he didn't expect the woman to look like this. Long silky black hair, the skin that seemed so smooth and pure of any flaws, the hourglass figure hugged tightly by her suit. But above it all, her eyes were the true focus of his attention. Full of the cold fire and burning ambition, even from behind her glasses, those eyes seemed to peer deep into his soul.

And she didn't seem impressed.

"Pleasure is all mine," the woman said, not sounding particularly sincere. "Shall we go to my office?"

He nodded and followed silently, not daring to speak lest he says something wrong and gets in trouble. As they walked towards her office, Cinder decided to give him a brief tour and history of the Grimm Academy. And Jaune found himself more and more surprised by how rich the school's history was despite how he found nothing about it on the Internet the night before.

It was an all-girls boarding school. And, similarly to Atlas, it was the school for the society's elite. The daughters of the rich and powerful. He was surprised by that, seeing how little resemblance there was to the students back at his old school. And how high the truancy and delinquency were here. You'd think that the kids at such elite school would be more concerned with keeping up reputation and whatnot.

"Now, let's begin the interview."

Jaune took a deep breath and relaxed himself. The questions were, surprisingly, ordinary. Where did he study? Beacon University. What classes had he taught priorly? Literature and Drama. Why did he want the job? He chose to omit the fact that he wasn't being hired by anyone else. The interview went on like this for good fifteen minutes before Cinder made the last mark on her checklist.

Taking her glasses off, the woman stared into his eyes long and hard. The brief few seconds the eye contact lasted seemed to stretch into hours of her searching his very soul for something. A flaw. A leverage. A weakness to exploit.

"One last question, Mr. Arc," the brunette finally said. "How good are you with women?"

What?

"What?" he said out loud. "W-What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Cinder smiled. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "How well are you with women?

Jaune sat silent, waiting for Cinder to tell him it was some joke. When she didn't, he wrecked his brain, looking for a way to answer that question without sounding like a pig of some sort of sexual predator. "I-I would say I am quite good at that. I grew up with seven sisters so I know a lot about most of the stuff girls have to go through today. I am also a pretty good listener so I would say I am pretty good with women."

Cinder looked him up and down, eyes again searching for something. Something he didn't quite understand. And, judging by the way her lips curled into a small smile, she found exactly what she was looking for.

Though Jaune's wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not.

"Congratulations, Jaune," the woman smiled, this time with her eyes as well. "You are officially hired. Welcome to Grimm Academy."

He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding back. "Thank you so much, Miss Fall. You won't regret it, I assure you," he said. Quickly though, he decided to ask the question of his own. "If it is not a secret though, why did you ask the last question?"

"You may call me Cinder. As for your question," Cinder smiled, this time her smile much more mischievous and amused. A smile that a villain had when the heroes fell right into their trap. "Tell me, Jaune, what do you know about our school?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, reciting the information Cinder gave him along with what little pieces he found on the Internet. An elite school. High salary. Away from the big city. Cinder seemed amused by it so he asked, "Is there something that I missed?"

"You are quite correct, Jaune. But you did miss one thing. There are countless boarding schools for society's elite, but only Grimm Academy provides the parents with what they are seeking. Do you have any idea what that is?" he stood silent. Cinder answered for him, "It is secrecy."

"Secrecy? Like from paparazzi?" It would make sense. The school was pretty secluded in this area, guarded by walls and some very intimidating-looking guards. One of the bigger challenges was keeping media away from them. Somehow though, the extent to which they went didn't fit in with that thought. "I am missing something, aren't I?"

"Not exactly. You see, Jaune, Atlas, Vae and Mistral are the kinds of schools the elite send their kids to uphold family honor and reputation. Those who graduate from there will enjoy all the positive presumptions that come with the diploma of the school," the brunette smiled. "Grimm is the other side of the coin. We do not Parents send their kids here to preserve what honor and status they have. We are the school where parents send rebellious and disobedient girls to make sure they don't hurt their reputations. In short, we are-"

"The delinquent school," Jaune whispered in shock. That explained the attitudes and the general atmoesphere in this place. "All the girls here are delinquents..."

Delinquents with money, power and connections, Delinquents who could squash him on a whim.

"They might be very handful," Cinder smiled. This time, her smile spoke of all the pleasure she took in his horror. "They have gone through quite a lot of teachers before you. Which is why I am looking forward to working with you."

Her eyes flared dangerously. Hungrily.

"For however long you may last."

BGW

"Alright, settle down, class," Miss Fall said with the voice that accepted no disobedience. "Let me introduce you to our new Literature teacher, Jaune Arc. Please, make sure he feels welcome here."

While Jaune didn't expect any actual warmth in welcome, he at least counted on a few complimentary claps. No such thing, apparently, as the gathered girls simple sat silent, either staring at him or busy with their own things.

"Well, my job here is done," Cinder said as she left the class, "Don't eat him too fast, girls."

Jaune honestly didn't doubt that they could. After a moment of awkward and defeaning silence, Jaune said, "Alright class, I know, the Fall Semester just started and you already have a new teacher. So how about we use today's class to get to know each other better? Back in my last school, we had this game which really helped in this. So, who is up to play?"

The girls gave him a collective look, some annoyed, some apathetic and some actually interested. Not good kind of interested, however. Rather, it was the same interest one watched a person fall down the stairs. Then, as if connected in a single hivemind, the girls exchanged glances and the identical smirk spread on their lips. This didn't seem good. One of the girls, with short brown hair and fox-like grin, raised her hand and spoke, "Cool, we'll play. What are the rules?"

His instincts told him to forget the game and run. To get his things in the car and get the fuck away from this place. Then again, if he was the type to listen to his instincts, then he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. He was in too deep now. He couldn't just run away. He had to push through this class and establish himself as a trustworthy and open teacher.

And hey, just how bad could this backfire on him?

"Well, the rules are pretty simple. You say your name and tell a fact about yourself. Something fun that could let us know each other better. And in exchange, you may ask me a question to which I must answer," Jaune smiled, seeing that some of the girls perked up at the idea. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Of course, whether the answer or the fact are true ot force depends on both of us. But I really would like if we spoke only the truth here. Any questions? No? Then let's begin."

A couple of hands rose. The girls here seemed more open about this kind of stuff. He could still remember how awkward the kids back in Atlas were around him when he suggested this game. Poor Ruby quite literally froze when he picked her to answer.

"You," he pointed at one of the twins, the girl with a red feather in her headband. The girl stood from her seat and smiled charmingly. "Your name is...?"

"Miltia Malachite," the girl curtsied, getting a few laughs from the class. Ah, nothing like good friendly ribbing. "The fact about me is that I really like submissive guys. I enjoy making the guys moan and cry and beg for a sweet relief. So are you Dom or Sub, Mr. Arc?"

He choked on his spit as his brain processed the question. For a brief moment, he wondered if it was his ears playing with him. Surely, a student couldn't ask her teacher such question in broad daylight in front of her classmates, right? Right? However, as he looked at the room, he saw neither surprise nor shock, only the growing amusement the girls had at his expense. All eyes on him, Jaune couldn't help but feel naked. Naked... Along with the classroom full off such attractive young women...  _"Shit, stay down, boy! Now is not the time...!"_

"I guess I am neither?" Jaune managed to blurt out awkwardly. "I-I mean, uh... Next question, please?"

More hands were now up in the air. And now they didn't seem that innocent. Or harmless. Still, he had to continue. Eyes searched through the classroom, Jaune purposedly ignoring Miltia and her sister. After a couple of minutes, his eyes landed on the girl with bright orange twintails with neon blue highlights, "How about you?"

"Hi, my name is Neon! And I like partying, the harder and longer the better" the girl grinned cheekily, fully aware of the words she had just used. "What about you, teach? You like partying long and hard?"

Shit, was everyone's mind in the gutter here?

"Sure," he did his best at hiding any embarrassment as he answered. "I am not much for raves but hey, if the party is decent enough, I will surely join in!

"Even orgies?"

Jesus Christ!

"Next question, please!" Jaune begged not so subtly.

More than the half of the hands stood proud and eager, no doubt waiting to ask him their own embarrassing question. He knew that whoever he asked next would pull the same stunt. The best he could do right now was minimize the damage. Eyes desperately scanned the room, looking for someone innocent. Or the closest thing to innocent among the girls here.

Finally, he saw the small girl with hair of pink and brown. She looked innocent enough. "You. Yes, your question?"

The whole room fell disturbingly quiet. The air suddenly felt heavier and colder. Some girls even gave him sympathetic and pitiful looks. The girl stood up from her seat and walked over to him. And with each tiny slow step she took, her smile grew wider and bigger, filling him with dread. As the tiny girl stood in front of him, Jaune felt infinitely smaller than anyone here.

She started typing something on her phone. A second later, female monotone spoke,  _"Hi, my name is Neo...,"_  Jaune stood in surprise as he listened. Was she mute or just shy? Probably mute. No way a shy girl would get that kind of reaction out of her classmates.  _"I love ice cream, clothes, knives and night city life. Now for my question, Mr. Arc..."_

Her grin turned devilish.

_"How big is your dick?"_

Jaune groaned in frustration as some of the girls whistled and laughed, "It is average, Neo. Now go back to your seat." It was clear that his game didn't work. He'd need another way of breaking the ice with the girls here if he wanted to have a proper influence on their lives. Preferrably, one without such exploitable rules. "Now let's change the-

"You mind if I check for myself?"

The voice came out of nowhere. Was it Neo's? He turned around fast, but not fast enough. Just as he was about to say something, Neo was behind him, her hands firmly on his belt. The shock - the sheer disbelief at what was happening to him right now - stalled him enough for the girl to unbuckle his belt and, in one swift motion, pull his pants along with his underwear down to his knees.

In that moment, Jaune's entire brain just froze as he started to think over where his life had gone so wrong. Or how much worse it could become now. Nobody would care if he was pantsed by the girl. Hell, he would be lucky if anyone actually believe that the girl half his size managed to to do it without him noticing. One call... It would take one damn call and he would be led out in handcuffs before locked away for God knows how long.

His life... was over.

"E-Excuse me," Jaune choked out as he shakily pulled his pants up. The bell rang but none of the girls moved from their seats. Figures, they were probably wondering when he would run. Well, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction! "Time for lunch so... Have a nice meal."

He kept his face as straight as he could as he watched the girls slowly leave. Once he was all alone in the class, he let the mask slip and shatter as he felt his spirits crashing down. Feeling like he would collapse any second, Jaune went to the teacher's lounge. There was no point in waiting for the next period. The girls no doubt had already called the police on him. If he was going to be taken by them, he might as well have some nice rest. One final power nap before being locked up in a cell in shame and humiliation.

Coming here... was the biggest mistake of his life.

BWG

There were many things Vernal disliked. Rules, authority figures, that Yang bitch who thought she was some tough shit, the list went on and on, being extended every time Vernal found something new to feel angry or pissed about. But the top spot on that damned list could only belong to one thing and one thing only.

Boredom.

It was just a tough fucking luck that she ended up here in the first place. She had a great thing going on before. With her mom, one of the biggest punk rock stars, she has been free for most of her life. Mom drank, took drugs and slept around, never listening to anyone or anything. And, by extension, Vernal was free to do the same. It was a good life. Freedom and hedonism incarnate.

But then  _he_ came along and had to ruin everything. That man - that fucking snake - invaded their lives and talked her mom into placing her in this damned school to try and reform her. Said that she had to do better. Be better. Fucking asshole, who was he to talk to her like that when he was just a lawyer? Hell, her mother's scandals were pretty much why dickbags like were needed in the first place.

Needless to say, she used any and every opportunity to stir up some trouble if only to annoy that old fart and show him he couldn't control her. Unfortunately, none of that went as viral as she could hope, seeing that the bitch that ran the place had vice grip on what made its way out of here. And in her free time? Vernal was just looking for something to entertain herself with.

"Holy shit, did you see the size of it?"

"How the fuck is he walking straight with that thing between his legs?"

And it seemed she found herself something new. Vernal was no virgin, of course. One of the first things she chose to do to piss off her dad was getting fucked as soon as she could by the first guy she found. Said guy was all that her dad hated about guys: loud, rude and one leg in a juvie. Needless to say, the guy turned out to be just talk and nothing more than that.

The guy was loud, quick and weak. It didn't help that he thought her choosing him made them an item. As if. Even if she was looking for some long-term thing, it wouldn't be with some toothpick.

Especially now that she had found herself a nice meat rod around this place.

When she first heard they were getting a new teach, Vernal wasn't all that excited, just like the rest of their class. They had gone though so many of them that it wasn't fun anymore. Ignore them. Sit in your phone. Or play the same game they did with the blondie. Eventually, they all quit and ran in tears. But it got boring and old really fucking fast. So when the fresh meat walked in, she gave him around a month before he ran home.

Then Neo showed that nine inch long four inch thick meat popsicle. And now Vernal planned to make sure he stayed around. She was just getting tired of all the toys she managed to sneak in. Plus, the guy looked like a total wuss. She could have him as her personal dildo with legs without any mushy stuff. Which is why he needed to stay. It wouldn't be any good if she lost such catch.

"You think we should gang up on him?" Melanie suggested, licking her lips in anticipation. "I mean, everyone loves twins~"

"Oh, we definitely should," Miltia agreed and did the same, clearly imagining being rammed in by that thick cock. "But how do we do that? The guy seemed really shaken up. No surprise if he runs off the moment the class is over."

It was a problem, Vernal mused to herself. For a guy that big, this Jaune certainly lacked the confidence or any self-esteem. He seemed idealistic, which was dumb, and honest, even dumber. Not someone she was looking to hook up with for something serious. She needed a real man. The kind who knew how to do things right and kept his head high.

Then again, she wasn't looking for anything more than a living dildo right now. Now, all she needed to do was claim him first.

"Think we should wear matching panties?"

"How about none at all?"

And that meant making sure the twins didn't even come near him anytime soon.

"Eh, I don't think he would go for that," Vernal said simply, putting just enough disinterest to make it seem like a random comment instead of planned one. She sat silent for a few moments before she 'noticed' the twins were waiting for her explanation. "I mean, have you seen that guy? Hell, have you heard the guy? He looks like he wouldn't kiss you till your third date or something. I doubt he'd have the balls to fuck any of his students."

All true, if anyone asked. But to Vernal, it didn't matter if he had balls for it or not. She would get that dick for herself regardless of that.

"So what do you think we should do?" Miltia asked annoyed. "Sing him a serenade or some shit?"

"I think you should start slow," Vernal smirked at how the girls seemed to eat it up. Yes, getting fucked by that log would be nice. But doing so while leading the others on a wild goose chase would make it even better. Like eating the last dessert after telling the girls they were out. "Apologize for those questions and play perfect little students this guy dreams about. Turn in your homework in time. Show eagerness to learn and shit like that. I bet he'd fall in love with you in a month or so. And then you could have your way with him."

When Vernal got up from her seat, the twins were still in deep thought. Could they really wait for months until they got that thing inside of them? Was it worth the wait or holding out? In the end, it didn't matter to Vernal.

Because she was planning to stake her claim tonight.

BGW

"Is that what's bothering you, Jaune?"

He sighed as he took a cup of coffee from Cinder. He couldn't keep silent and confessed. Surprisingly though, Cinder offered to listen to his side of the story and, if possible help him out. So he talked and now he waited for her to say what he could do.

"I think you should show them you are not to be messed with," Cinder said, without a hint of joke or sarcasm. "The girls here are as problematic as they come. Soft approach will not work with them. Trust me. many have tried and failed. The only way to succeed here is to be ruthless."

Ruthless? But he was nothing like that. "And how can I do that?"

"Try it on me," Cinder suggested, a strange fire dancing in her eyes. "Give me an order."

An order? "Uh... Raise your hand?"

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"Sorry, never tried that before," he took a deep breath and focused. "Cinder, raise your hand."

She smiled.

"No."

What?

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked, getting closer. Her soft silky breath tickling his neck. "What are you going to do now that I have defied you, Jaune? Will you back down and surrender? Or will you push through and conquer those that disobey?"

"Conquet," he whispered, inching closer to her. "I will make them listen."

"I don't hear the confidence, Jaune," she pressed herself against him. Her body was hot, his own heating up. "Show me how you will do it. Show me how you will dominate those girls!"

Everything happened in a blur. Her clothes were torn off and thrown away into the corner. Like a wild animal, Jaune descended upon Cinder, attacking her neck with his mouth. Biting into her soft smooth skin felt intoxicating, but not as mindblowing as was locking tongue and lips with her. His hands were left free to explore every inch of her body. Her supple breasts, her toned and firm ass, her drenched and dripping pussy.

He was surprised when she pushed him onto the sofa. Eyes burning like that of a predator, Cinder licked her lips before mounting him. He watched her push herself down his cock, the soft and heated moans escaping her lips. Very soon, she was thrusting herself up and down his cock with wild fevor.

"Oh yes! Oh yeah, just like that! Don't you dare stop! Keep going!"

Jaune grunted and moaned as Cinder rode him like there was no tomorrow. Her toned ass slapped against his crotch, the sound of their unrestrained sex filling the whole room. The tight walls of her pussy burned like wild fire, her hissed pleas and challenging to fuck her even harder making it impossible to hold on for long. After what must have been an hour of constant fucking, Jaune felt his cock throb.

"Cinder, I am going to-"

He was close. So close. Any second now he would-

"Wake up!"

A harsh slap and Jaune was back to reality. Vision fuzzy and head slightly ringing from the sheer force behind it, Jaune forced himself to look at the person in front of him. It was Cinder, but not as naked or horny as in his dream. Dreams... Oh Gods, he wasn't talking in his sleep, right? "Uh... Hello? Is everything okay?"

Amber eyes narrowed, "Okay? No, everything is not okay. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

What he has... Oh right. Guess it was time to face the music. The police was probably waiting outside for him. Might as wellleave with as much dignity as he could. But not before saying his piece, "It was an honor working here. I really wish you the best of luck in the future."

Cinder looked confused for a second before scoffing, "Oh please, don't be so dramatic, Mr. Arc. You wouldn't be fired over such small thing. Honestly, it used to happen to me a lot as well."

W-What? Jaune looked at Cinder, for a brief moment imagining her without her skirt and panties, standing in front of the whole class. Damn it, not now, libido! "What do you mean?"

"Teaching by its nature is not an easy job. You try to give each and every student as much focus and effort as possible, but even then some slip through your fingers. The mental strain that comes from trying to get and keep them interested in the class is nothing to laugh at either. And the girls here can be particularly exhausting with some of their antics. Plus, I am aware of how the circumstances of your resignation took tool on you," Cinder nodded in understanding. "So it's natural you fell alseep in here. It happens to the best of us as well."

Fell... asleep? Did that mean she didn't know about him getting exposed to the whole class? Wait, the girls had an entire lunch period to tell someone or post about it on social media. And if they didn't, did that mean they had no intention of doing so? But why? They didn't seem to particularly like him, so wouldn't getting rid of him one of their main priorities right now?

Guess he only could find out for himself.

"Yeah," he said, feeling much less weight on his shoulders. "Sorry about causing trouble, Cinder."

"No problem," she smiled candidly. "But do keep in mind: this was your first, last and only warning," the warmth left her voice, eyes drilling into him without mercy. "While I may understand your situation, it is no excuse to slack off here. You've been given an opportunity to be an educator once again. Make sure to not waste it."

He felt like he had done that already.

BGW

Jaune was not a pervert. Sure, like pretty much all the guys he knew, he watched some porn. And yes, he did have a dirty fantasy about a girl or two he had known. But he was not a pervert.

So was it him or were the girls in his class acting sexy all of a sudden?

"So when the protagonist chooses to sacrifice himself, is he truly being selfless?" Jaune talked, hoping the lecture would distract him. That he would get so swallowed up in one of his favorite stories by Ozma Oum. Didn't work. He gulped as his eyes stayed on girls a little longer than he would feel comfortable telling anyone about. Did they always keep four buttons loose? And was it him or did some of the girls wear shorter skirts than before?

"Keep in mind that, at this point, he has lost his allies and home. His name is stained and the world is against him. So is his sacrifice final act of his selfless life or is he just putting an end to his life in the only way he knows he will gain recognition?"

He looked away and up from their blouses and skirts. From their exposed cleavages and thighs. He would focus on their faces. That's right! If he kept his eyes on their faces, there was nothing suggestive that he could find. Just focus on their eyes. And mouths... Sucking and chewing on the pencils and pens.

"Mr. Arc?" one of the twins, Melanie, asked in concern. A genuine, which was even more surprising. "Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water or something?" Her sister nodded, which was strange. Good kind of strange though. The girls acted different from how they acted before, which should have worried him but didn't. "We could bring some medicine if you want."

"N-No, thank you though," he smiled. "Really, thanks."

The bell rang. The class came to an end. And so did the torture and testing of his limits. "For your homework, try to analyze the ending of the book and come up with your stance on the main characters' fates. No need to write anything but be prepared for very intense discussion."

The class dispersed, though not without some of the girls swaying their hips on the way out. He paid that no mind, instead focusing on getting his things and going back home as soon as he could. He was just about to leave when someone tapped him on his shoulder. It was the same girl who asked him about the rules of the game he tried having this morning.

Vernal Wennbar if he remembered right.

"How may I help you, Vernal?"

The girl massaged her neck awkwardly, the look that clashed with the rough appearance she had. Maybe he was just assuming? "I was just having some trouble with the material, sir. I mean, I can understand what the book is all about but it is really hard for me to express it in words. And we have the paper to write on it so I wanted to ask if you could, y'know, tutor me on it a bit?"

Jaune wanted to say "No", if only because he hardly had any strength left with all the stress of the day. But one look into Vernal's honest pleading eyes... How could he, as a teacher, refuse his student the help in improving herself? It was always hard to ask someone for help with the schoolwork. Let alone your own teacher, ironically enough. Which is, why, ignoring a very bad feeling in his stomach, Jaune agreed.

BGW

"Well, here we are. Welcome to my place."

Vernal smiled politely as she entered the dump he called home. It wasn't small, but it wasn't exactly the kind of places people like her were used to. Not that Vernal complained. She wasn't like Weiss or Coco or any other one of those bitches. She knew what she came here for wasn't his apartment or some other shiny stuff. Vernal was here to get means of getting regularly laid.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Alright, let's start."

Even if that meant listening to his annoying drivel. He was passionate about the book, at least. Without his notice, she carefully added a couple of drops of the special mixture into his water. Nothing that would hinder his ability to satisfy her. Just a little of help to rip his inhibitions apart. The blondie was so into teaching her that he never realized what was happening.

Good. Just as she liked it.

He was excited enough to talk and help her through all the stuff she presumably didn't understand or struggled with. Passionate enough to miss her turn on the phone and place it on the table. Excited enough to miss her get closer to him until it was too late. She watched his face grow hot and his eyes stay on her cleavage and legs just a tiny little bit longer before he hurriedly turned them away.

Impressively enough, he actually managed to keep himself in control for almost two hours. Two hours too long before she finally decided waiting was no longer an option. If she were to seize control of him, she had to do it now.

"Vernal? Is everything okay? Why are you loo-"

She smashed her lips against his. Her tongue pushed past his lips till it managed to reach his own. He was slow and passive, too shocked to properly react. Vernal smirked to herself, enjoying the moment to seize as much control as possible. Without much carem she pinned him to the floor and began removing her clothing. The sight of her naked tanned skin seemed to shake the teacher out of his shock.

"S-Stop!" he pushed her back, not enough to push her off the top of him though. "W-What... What was that?"

"A kiss," her frowned. "What, don't tell me you never kissed a girl before. Or were you saving it for the marriage?"

"I am serious," Jaune glared. He managed to slip from under her. Clearly pissed off, he started gathering her things. "Seriously, I think that the day couldn't get any crazier and then you decide to do this. Damn it, why couldn't it be just a normal school?"

A normal school, huh? She wished it was like that too. In normal high school, she could just bribe a teacher to let her skip class or whatever. Plus, she could cause much more trouble and piss off that bastard even more. Yeah... Going to a regular high school would be a bliss.

"Seriously," Jaune scoffed as he handed her all the stuff she brought. "I understand that you are young and think it was funny. But trust me, at some point you will have stop with pranks like this. If you keep acting like that, you will only get yourself in unnecessary trouble."

Vernal felt the hand grip her heart. Cold, ugly and deformed hand was wrapped around her heart so tight she could barely breathe as she looked at Jaune. His eyes, so lost and awkward before, were now similar to the eyes that man had. Similar in all the ways that pissed her off.

 _"What kind of child are you? Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused me and your mother?_ _If you don't stop fooling around, you will never be anything more than a troublemaker."_

Nothing more than a troublemaker, huh? Fine by her.

"Y'know, teach," Vernal said, dropping all that innocent girl facade. "You shouldn't talk about being responsible and shit like that... Not when you have been nothing but a naughty little pervert yourself."

Before he could even ask, Vernal showed him the picture she took with her phone. It was shaky and somewhat blurry around the edges, but it painted a very juicy picture. A student with only her shirt on her back and the teacher with his hands all over her. Their lips locked. Their eyes closed. And both looking to be enjoying their state. A picture could say a thousand words, indeed.

"Combine that with girls' testimonials of you flashing them today and what we have is an open-n-shut case of a perverted teacher trying to sink his claws into poor innocent girls," Vernal sniffed mockingly. The blondie looked deathly pale. Good, that would show him how to talk down to her. "From what I heard, you got fired for hitting your student too, right? That certainly doesn't paint you in the best of lights now, does it?"

"Y-You are the one who kissed me!" he pointed out. "You are the one who attacked me. I didn't even do anything!"

"And you think it will matter? All that could or would be said is on the photo here. And this doesn't look good at all. Not for you, at least."

He moved to take her phone.

Too slow and too sluggish. She didn't stop him though, "Deleting it won't matter. It's all on my Dust Disk now. So unless you know how to hack into my account before I can do anything with it, you should be a good boy and listen to whatever I say."

The teacher gritted his teeth but did little more. Good, he seemed to understand. "Why are you doing this?" he asked with the heavy dose of frustration in voice. "You want me to quit teaching? Or give you a better grade? Cause I can do the former but not the latter."

Oh, an idealist, how cute.

"Nah, I don't care about getting A's," she looked him in the eyes and smirked, "Though I am interested in that D of yours you showed us today."

"W-What?"

"You heard me," she kneeled before him, giving him a wolfish grin. "Take off your clothes. Now."

After a few silent minutes, Vernal watched him follow her order. It was nothing like in porn where the dude would rip off his clothes or even take them off sexually. He did it slowly, awkwardly and unsure. Obviously, he wasn't used to the stuff like that. Too bad for him, of course. She enjoyed how vulnerable he looked quite a lot. Finally, mhe stood before her in all his naked glory.

Now to get to the fun part.

"You know, teach, you are a really lucky guy," she said as she wrapped he rfingers around his hardening member. The heat it radiated sent arousal down to her very core. The fact that actually struggled to get it in her full grip certainly didn't help her growing excitement. "With this bitch breaker between your legs, all the girls in our class are dreaming of getting fucked by you."

And that was their class alone. Wait till the rumors spread and the senior heard all about him. Not that it would matter, of course.

"Too bad for them, cause I am claiming you tonight."

Hard and hot, his meat rod stood proud, easily big enough to cover her face. What would intimidate or even scare off the other girls only intrigued Vernal further. Her mouth watered and her loins burnt in anticipation of receiving all that dick inside, but she forced herself to keep it under control. She would have him begging her to fuck him first. So that by the time she was done with him, their teacher was properly house-broken and obedient little dildo.

"Do you like it?" she whispered into his ear, dragging her hand up and down his shaft, occasionally pausing to play around with the head of his cock. "I bet you jerk off when thinking of all your female students. You probably imagine them fucking and sucking you till you cover them in your hot thick cum every single fucking night, is that right?"

"I don't!"

She squeezed harder and moved her hand faster, making him groan and grunt and pant. "Liar," she smirked as she felt his cock throb. "Aw, you are close to cumming now, aren't you?"

The teacher protested weakly, a signal for her to crank it a bit higher. Removing her shirt and bra, she wasted no time in wrapping her breasts around his cock. Or trying to. She wasn't as flat as that washboard Weiss but she doubted even Xia Long cow could properly get this monster between her tits. And it seemed to be working as he struggled to not cum from the contact with her bare chest.

He failed not even five minutes after she started titfucking him. With a groan, he started releasing one thick rope of semen after another, covering her face and chest in his cum. She scooped some of it up and brought it to her mouth. Salty, bitter and sour, her first instinct was to spit that shit out. But not even a second after that, she found herself hungry for more. Dragging her fingers all across her chest and face, she wasted no time in devouring as much of it as she could while it was still hot.

And by the time she was done, the teach was ready to go again.

"Do you want to cum again, teach?" Mumbles. Barely audible whispering. He refused to look her in the eyes. "I can't hear you, speak the fuck up!"

"Yes," he moaned as she mounted herself on the top of him. Her wet, dripping cunt burshing right above his hardened meat rod. Just an inch separated the two, the heat from their respective organs enticing and intoxicating. "I want to fuck you... So Vernal, please..."

She smiled, "Good answer, teacher! Here is your reward!"

And with that cry, she slammed her hips down. She felt his cock pierce all the way inside, stretching her pussy to the limits. Vernal gritted her teeth as the wave of delightful pain washed over her. Again and again, the insane mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through her body, sending her mind into a frenzy. Her body covered in sweat, she grinned down at the teach.

"So? Still think you can talk down to me?" She was about to say more but then she realized something as she looked below herself. The blondie's cock pierced its way right up to her womb... But she still had good five inches left to go. "Shit..."

"Vernal, don't push yourself," the teach groaned from under her. "Y-You proved your point, okay? Now how about we calm down and talk it out? Seriously, you shouln't be doing this sort of thing with-"

"Shut the fuck up!" she slapped him across his face, cutting him off. Who did he think she was? Some damn pillow princess? A no good virgin? "Just shut it and be a good fucking dildo with legs, will you?"

She could do this. She could totally do this. She could fucking take this cock and break him in. Just fucking watch her.

Vernal took a deep breath as she forced herself further down his cock. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat as she took one inch after another, her body shaking as she struggled to stay sane. Finally, she managed to get all of that meat inside her now much more crammed insides. She did it! She had it all inside!

But she couldn't move.

Vernal could tell that if she moved even a little, she would break. Body and mind, she would end up breaking like some damn virgin. But she couldn't show that weakness in front of him. The moment she showed it, the damn teach would try and take over. She couldn't let that happen. She just needed a few minutes to catch her breath, "So how does it feel, teach? You love my pussy wrapped all around your cock? I bet you are going to cum any second now. Too bad that I have no interest in weak spineless guys like you... If you beg me enough though, maybe I will let you be my fuck slave!"

The teach gritted his teeth as he tried to get her off. Fuck, he must have seen she was losing control. She needed to reestablish her dominance now. And do it fast, "Why are you fighting back, huh? I bet your only experience was just some pity sex! Or maybe you were just a virgin, huh? I bet you never even touched a woman. Feel grateful that you get to have sex with me, you spiiiiEEEEH!"

Suddenly Vernal was on her back, the teach towering over her. It was only now that she realized that his muscles weren't just for show. Unfortunately, she found that only by struggling and failing to break his hold on her. Shit! Oh well, she was nothing if not resourceful. Teach might have enjoyed a momentary advantage over her, but she could crush it without any trouble.

"Is that it, Arc?" she sneered, throwing a vicious glare his way. "What now, you are going to fuck me? Make me pay for treating you like this? Well, go right ahead, cause after that you are the one who is screwed!" There was a change in his eyes. He seemed shaken. Hesitant and fearful. "That's right, now you understand, don't you? So if you know what's good for you, then you better get back down on your knees and do as you are told."

She felt his grip loosen and now she patiently waited for him to assume his position on the floor. One minute, then another... Why the hell was he still not on his damn knees? Before she could rip into him again, she felt her body pulled forth. Her cry of surprise was quickly muffled with the teacher's lips. A part of her resisted and screamed at her to bite his lips off.

But that part was small and quiet compared to the rest of herself that revelled in the sudden surge of pleasure. It grew even smaller and quieter as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. As he examined and tasted every single bit of the inside of her mouth. His tongue felt like the living fire, sorching and boiling her from the inside. She could feel her boyd tremble as she came closer to orgasm from this kiss.

From the damn kiss alone!

But what her body was going through was nothing compared to the things this bastard was doing to her mind. Little by little, but her defense and drive to dominate over the blondie was crumbling to dust. The desire to have him under her was slowly falling apart, burned down by the growing flames of something more. Something so much stronger...

She felt cold. Suddenly, all that fire and lust were gone, ripped away from her core without mercy or warning. She stared at the teach in shock, breathless and paralyzed by the sudden cold that now was in her body, "W-What... Why- What gives, teach?"

Her words came out much weaker and less demanding than she was used to or comfortable with. Somehow, she didn't care all that much. She just needed to cling to that warmth that had been stolen from her.

"C-Come on, you are not mad, are you? I was just fooling around, you know. So how about we just forget about the threats and enjoy our time together? I promise I will make it worth your while," she let out a small needy whine, burning up in shame and arousal as she refused to let go of his shoulders. When the blondie said nothing and just looked down on her, she felt her temper flare up again. "You fucking piece of shit... You think you are some tough shit? I can destroy with a word and a damn photo, so you better go ahead and start fucking me, you bast-!"

She was silenced once more. This time, though, much more roughly. The teach was more confident and bold as his hands started freely roaming all over her body. He kneaded and squeezed her breasts, making her moan against his tongue in weak and clingy moans. He moved his mouth to her neck, covering her tanned skin with sorching kisses and licks. She gritted her teeth in a desperate attempt to retain some semblance of control over what was happening.

It all broke apart once his hands went to her ass. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his fingers trace around her tight little asshole. The fear set in, making her shake as she cried out, "W-Wait! Not there, please! Time out, please time ou-!"

Her pleas fell on silent ears as the teach mercilessly plunged two fingers of each hand inside and spread her apart. The sudden simulation proved too much for her as her whole body shook in orgasm. Her eyes rolled back to the back of her head as she struggled to keep her mind intact. All a failure as her brains turned to mash, an idiotically wide smile across her lips.

 _"T... This was fucking amazing...,"_  Vernal thought as she rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. Without much thought, she started breathing his smell in. Her head spun as she found herself growing intoxicated with the smell of his body. Without more said, Jaune placed him down on the sofa. Taking the cue, she laid back and spread her legs, exposing her dripping pussy.  _"Go on ahead, teach... Finally fuck me for real!"_

Her shirt landed on her face.

"I think you should go now."

Wait.

"What?" she rose to her knees, throwing the damn shirt away. She wasn't planning on wearing it. Not unless she got fucked into a damn coma before. "You are not fucking serious now, are you? You think you can just make me cum once and send me back home. Well, think again you dipshit cause I-"

"Quiet." She instantly fell silent, surprised by herself. Moreso, she was shocked by the sheer power in his voice. And how much pleasure listening to him brought her. "Give me your phone."

A small part of her rose in protest. This was her sole leverage and only means of keeping him under her. If she gave it away, she wouldn't hold any ground. Their school would cut any dishonest claim down and prevent her from harassing him into obedience! She had to hold onto that damn fault at all costs.

"Here you go, sir," she said without a hint of sarcasm. That small part of her whined and cried out in despair as she stared at him in anticipation of another command. Obedience was a new experience. Following someone's commands and doing so without snark or bite... She would stab herself in the throat before she admitted it but it felt good. Or rather, it felt to obey Jaune...

She watched him delete any evidence she had on him. Then he tossed a phone back to her, "Now you may leave."

She didn't want to. She couldn't do it!

"T-Teach... Sir, please, let me stay," she got down on the floor. Without taking her eyes off his face, she crawled up to him, making sure to sway her hips as seductively as possible. Jaune appeared unimpressed, which made getting his praise all the more important to her. "I am really sorry about earlier... Please, let me just show you how sorry I am! Okay? Please?"

At this point, she was pressing her face against his hardened cock, intoxicated by the smell alone. She salivated, drool dripping down from her mouth as she fought the urge to just swallow it all in and skullfuck herself on that meat ro of his. But she would wait. She had to wait if only to prove she could be good for him. So she whined and cried and begged and humiliated herself, all but humping his leg at this point.

"I think I finally figured you out," Jaune smirked as he cupped her face in his hand. His grin was wolfish, the kind of grin a predator had before playing with its prey. He pushed her on her back, hand roughly pressed against her swollen cunt. "For all your talk, you are just a masochistic pig, aren't you? Is that the reason why you talked shit to me? To try and push me? Well, mission accomplished!"

Without a warning, he plunged his fingers inside her, spreading and playing with her insides. She winced and wriggled in her place, suppressing the pathetic whining that was about to emerge from her throat. SHe was amazed by how easily he could bring her to the brink of orgasm. How little effort he took when it came to bringing her under his control.

Maybe he was right? What if she was just wishing for someone like him to come along and take control of her, To make her obey...

"Ah, no cumming yet, Vernal," Jaune chided as he squeezed her breast. "You are not going to cum without my permission. Not if you want me to eve fuck that needy little cunt of yours ever again."

She obeyed and fell silent, trying to focus on not cumming. She held on for the good five minutes before she was close to breaking into tears. As if to mock her unberably growing arousal, his cock stood tall, hard and fat, the precum leaking and dropping inches away from her mouth. She tried to lick some of it up but a harsh slap conveyed a silent rule against doing so.

And so she laid, Jaune playing around with her body like his personal toy, as his precum kept teasingly dropping on and dripping down her face. It wasn't long before her mind was rotting away, ripped into shreds as she focused solely not cumming her brains out. Not until she got fucked by Jaune. But the longer she held onto this orgasm, the harder it became to not lose it and go insane.

But she could wait only for so long before she was reduced to a sobbing mess.

"S-Sir," she looked at him up with tears in her eyes, body trembling in the need for release. She had to cum. She wanted to cum now! She needed to cum or she would go crazy! "Please, just let me cum! I am begging you, please, let me cum just this once! I swear to God, I will be your good little girl if you let me, please!"

And she meant it. Every goddamn fucking word. If only he let her cum, she would do whatever the fuck he wanted. She would be a good students and a good little fucktoy. Whatever he wanted, whatever he needed, she would give him all that he asked of her. Just one little orgasm. Just one chance to cum, that's all that she was asking for.

"Very well," Jaune finally chuckled as he kneeled before her. Without much care, he spread and pressed her legs down. She was shaking with excitement, barely keeping herself from cumming there and then. It became much harder the moment she felt his tip brush against her swollen leaking pussy. "Make sure not to cum right away though. Otherwise, I might throw you away,"

And he meant it, she knew that. With a cock like his, Jaune could have any slut at his beck and call. And, as much as she hated to admit, no guy would pick one girl over the whole damn school of hot bitches. But she wouldn't give up on him that easily. She was first and she had the right to his cock. To hell with whatever shit others would throw his way, she had to make sure Jaune saw her as his number one.

"Nghh!" she grunted as Jaune drove his cock inside her. Inch by inch, he took his sweet time in penetrating her already sensitive pussy. All in another show of dominance and control over her. To remind her how easy it was for him to drive her to the edge and keep her there. "Ah... Ah... Sir, please... Hurry up and fuck me, please! I don't think I can hold on any longer!"

"Is that so?" he asked, twisting her nipple between his fingers. He pulled and squeezed it, enjoying her pathetic moaning. He was grinning as he listened to her incoherent cock-drunk pleadings. "Then why should I keep you around, huh? If you can't handle that much, then shouldn't I look for someone who can? What good are you if you can't even satisfy me properly, you little whore?"

Vernal groaned and moaned as he slowly fucked her. Torturously slow, he drove his cock in and out of her slopping cunt. She bit her lips as with each slow thrust, Jaune was reaching and piercing all the way right to her womb. And with each one of those thrusts, he was breaking her already vulnerable psyche even further, feeding her addiction to his cock.

"Do you love it, Vernal? God, you are so tight, did you want my cock that much?" she refused to answer, all too lose in the pleasure. Her brain was melting as she tried to drink in every single bit of the experience. She cried out as Jaune pulled her up by the hair till she was facing him. "Hey, answer when I am speaking to you. Or do you have nothing but cocks on your mind?"

"Cock..." Vernal moaned desperately. "Faster... Please. faster... Fuck me with your cock faster... Faster and harder... Please!"

Vernal care little for how she sounded at this point. She didn't care if Jaune fucked her senseless or treated her like a walking fucktoy. As long as she got fucked by him without mercy and care, she could live with that. And it seemed that her pathetic whining got the desired result for the next moment Jaune slammed all the way inside her. She felt the breath ripped out of her as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Yes! Just like that, sir!" she cheered as Jaune rose to his feet, his cock lodged deep in her crammed pussy. In any other situation, she would be eager to take the inititiative, but with Jaune, Vernal found herself the happiest when she gave up on any semblance of control. "Please, teach me a lesson in obedience! Fuck the proper discipline into this useless little brat! Hyaaaa!"

Vernal cried out as Jaune's palm swiftly landed on her ass. She yelped in surprise as the teach continued to fondle her toned ass, painfully squeezing it until she was moaning in sweet pain. Then, without as much as a warning, he proceeded to rain down merciless spanking on her now much more sensitive ass. That only drove so much closer to the orgasm she was despertely holding back. And now she felt she could no longer restrain herself.

"S-Sir, please! Wanna cum! Let me cum!" She felt his cock swell and twitch inside of her. She could tell he was close. A warm feeling swelled in her heart at the thought of cumming together. "Please, let's cum together, sir! I wanna cum with you! Please, please, please!"

"Let's do this," Jaune whispered into her ear as he slammed his cock inside all the way through. "Better not spill a drop!"

Her back pressed against the wall, Vernal felt Jaune erupt inside of her, his hot thick semen filling up her womb. Her head was spinning now, she drunkenly reached for Jaune's mouth with her own. She had no strength to beg now, having screamed her lungs out by now. She was only lucky that the teacher was all too accepting of her, locking lips and tongue with her.

His cock still inside her, their mouth still locked in passionate makeout session, the two went to Jaune's bedroom. They exchanged hot hungry kisses as they laid on his bed. Vernal reluctantly let go of her teacher's mouth. She didn't wish to lose that warmth but she was so hungry for some semen in her mouth she couldn't wait anymore. Carefully, she cralwed back till she was in front of his flaccid cock.

Even soft, it was still too big to fit inside her mouth. But as long as Jaune was satisfied, she would happily conquer this challenge. And so with, eyes locked on Jaune's expression. Her heart grew warmer when she saw a smile. It soared even higher when he rested his hand on her head, like an owner would praise his pet for following commands properly.

"You are hard again, sir" she mewled, taking a long lick up his shaft. Sweaty and bitter, tasting of the mixture of her own pussy juices and his semen, the flavor was all too strong to resist. "Just how long can you go on for?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Oh, how she would. It took her a gargantuan effort to open her mouth wide enough to fit the thing inside. It took even more time and effort to force the cock down her throat. It hurt and scratched the insides but with each pang of pain she was growing wetter and hornier. By the time she managed to swallow his cock, she felt dizzy and was about ready to pass out.

But Vernal was nothing if not stubborn. So she pushed through the pain and exhaustion and willed herself to start deepthroating him. She started slow, Jaune gave her all the time she needed to get used to it. Not that she planned to take too long. Eyes still locked on Jaune's face, she started moving her head faster, tightening her throat around his cock even further.

She didn't care for pain and discomfort as her mind focused solely on the small but honest smile on Jaune's face. Obeying him... Pleasuring him... It felt so much better than when she was trying to bring him under her command. Her heart swelled when his hands rested on her head... and froze as she was pushed all the way down on his cock. Her vision blurred and mind swam as Jaune started dragging her mouth up and down his thick girthy cock, treating her as nothing more than a hole to fuck.

And by Gods, wasn't it the hottest thing ever!

"You and the rest of the girls... Teasing and pushing me the whole day, you came here just to get fucked into a mess, didn't you, Vernal?" he lifted her up, holding her mouth inches away from his swollen head. "Admit it!"

"Yes, sir!" she cried out, eyes frantic and hungry for more. More pain. More pleasure. More humiliation and disciplining. "I really needed to be put in my place, sir! Thank you for fucking me, sir!"

More rough and heated skullfucking followed, her mouth stretched and jaw practically unhinged in a desperate attempt to accomodate his cock. She was running short on air and her nostrils flared in undignified pursuit of oxygen. Jaune chuckled as he lodged himself all the way in her throat, his cock throbbing and pulsating in a warning of upcoming release.

"Gagkhnhhh!" Vernal choked and gagged, the violent burst of semen flooding her throat. The hot sticky thick goo cascaded down her throat, burning down and away any and all memories of other tastes. Food or drinks, no mater how delectable and rare, vanished from her mind as Jaune's semen took the main place as her favorite flavor for everything. "Ahhh..."

As Jaune pulled out of her mouth, Vernal started frantically licking around her lips, desperate not to waste a single drop of his delicious cum. As she did so, her eyes wandered off and landed on the mirror in the room. In its reflection, the girl that defied any and all authority was nowhere to be found. In her place, naked and sweaty and covered in drops of cum, was a woman living for the pleasure of her man. Broken, degraded and des[erate for more humiliation and abuse at the hands of the man holding her head.

And she loved every single thing about that woman.

The makeup smeared all over face. Her hair, disheveled and covered in sweat and cum. The shameless expression on her face, mouth wide open with the tongue out. And the eyes that spoke of nothing but pleasure found in obedience.

"Hey, don't space out, slut."

Jaune gave her a scornful playful look before throwing her down. She whined in desperation, fearful of being denied another good dicking. Not a case, she caught on quickly, as Jaune pressed her into the mattress, head down and ass up in the air. He pressed his thumb against her puckered asshole, roughly massaging the growingly sensitive spot. Was he going to- Oh Gods!

"Oh, so you were a virgin down here, huh," Jaune chuckled as he no doubt watched the blood trickle down her legs. "I thought a slut like you would have fucked in the ass a ton of times by now."

The verbal abuse shook het to the core, the desire to agree and degrade herself with words rising to the top but failing to be voiced. Vernal was unable to answer, her mind abuzz with all the sensations her body was going through. The mere pulsations and heat from Jaune's cock spread through her entire being like the wildfire, scorching her already burning flesh even more. Shaking and twitching, barely holding onto whatever remained of her brain, Vernal turned to Jaune and whimpered pathetically, "P-Please, sir... B-Be gentle, please!"

Jaune smiled at her. A false reassurance since the next second he tore through her without mercy, care or pity. Vernal let out a shriek, mind going blank as her body spasmed and shook with the violent squirting. Orgasms rocked and shook her body as she desperately and unsuccessfully tried to stop herself from cumming like a faucet. The seemingly endless squirting didn't stop or even slow Jaune down as he mercilessly thrusted into her at the pace one could only call mindblowing.

He was going to fuck her brains out. He was fucking her brains out already! Her pussy and womb were by now shaped solely for him, addicted to the pain and the feeling of him inside of her too much to ever be satisfied by anyone else. Her breasts and ass burnt whenever his hands were no longer squuezing or spanking them, so needy for his rough and rude treatment. And as for her heart and soul?

She had given up on them the moment she tasted his cock.

Now she was only embracing it.

"Beg to cum, Vernal!" Jaune ordered her, his hot breath scorching her neck. "Beg for it like a apthetic little whore you are!"

And she was happy to obey.

"Please, sir, please cum inside me! Mark me as your little pet! Please, I want your cum inside me!" she mewled and cried, thrusting against his cock, trying to get him as deep inside as she could. "I am your whore! Your pet! Your cum-addicted student! So please, sir, mark me as your own forever!"

Jaune kept thrusting but gave her no permission.

"Please! I will be good! I will be whatever you want, sir!" she grew desperate, feeling her own orgasm build up to the breaking point. "I will be your little fuck slave until the rest of my days! I will be your obeident little student if you want! I will be the best cock whore you could wish for, just please let me cuUUUUM!"

Jaune came with a final grunt, marking her asshole as his with his hot semen. With this, all three of her holes now belonged to him. Vernal let out one final moan as she collapsed onto his bed, the cum oozing out of her abused asshole. Her eyes wandered off to Jaune and saw that he was fast asleep. Perhaps that little medicine she used made him overexert himself? Not that it mattered, really.

Crawling over to him, Vernal laid by his side. Jaune showed her that he was the dominant one. And, with all the pleasure she received under him, it wouldn't be anytime soon when she decided to challenge him on that one. But, as submissive as she might have been with him, she remained an Alpha among the girls. And she planned to keep it that way.

"Smile for the camera, sir," Vernal purred as she planted a kiss on his cheek as she snapped a quick picture. Admiring her work, Vernal threw her phone off to the pile of clothes on the floor. Too tired to walk back to the dorm and not very willing to do so anyway, Vernal covered Jaune under the sheets before cuddling next to him. His body was still hot and sweaty from their intense fucking. And she pressed harder against him.

Maybe making it a long-term thing wasn't such a bad idea, after all? Jaune wasn't exactly as rough or confident in his daily life as she would like. But if his actions in bed were any indication, maybe she could bring it out? Yes, that sounded great. It would taker some time and effort, but hey, all things worth something did. He already was a beast in the sheets, now she needed to make sure he showed that outside his bedroom.

And make sure none of the other girls sunk their claws into him.

"Sweet dreams, Jaune."

She knew she was going to have them.

BGW

_"I bet you jerk off when thinking of all your female students. You probably imagine them fucking and sucking you till you cover them in your hot thick cum every single fucking night, is that right?"_

Neo let out a silent moan as she came for what must have been the tenth time by now. Her skirt and panties were long since discarded, now lying in the puddle of her juices on the floor. She didn't care for the clothes, far too focused on drinking in every moment of what she had just watched. A shame that Vernal got to him first. A real damn shame, if you asked Neo.

She was the one who showed his cock. And, technically, she was the one who saw it first in the class. Hell, if not for her, none of them would know about that bitch breaker he had between his legs. It was her right to break him in first. To make him into her obedient little pet. And for that flat whore to just swoop in and try to steal him? Neo had half a mind to publically punish the bitch.

_"Please, teach me a lesson in obedience! Fuck the proper discipline into this useless little brat! Hyaaaa!"_

It seemed, however, that the teacher did more than good on that frontier. As much as Neo would love to leash and lead that bitch around campus, watching her try and be a Dom only to get fucked into submission was so much more satisfying. The poor little Vernal who thought herself Alpha Bitch bit off more than she could chew, that's for sure.

_"I am your whore! Your pet! Your cum-addicted student! So please, sir, mark me as your own forever!"_

And now Neo had just the kind of blackmail to bring that bitch under her heel.

With that kind of leverage, she could have both Vernal and Jaune as her personal little toys. Oh, how exciting it would be. She had no doubt that, with her experience, breaking Jaune down would be a piece of cake. And she would hae Vernal watch it all. Hell, that Wennbar whore would be lucky if Neo ever let her be fucked by a dildo again. For all those times they butted heads together, Neo would reduce Vernal into the lowest of the low, her own bottom bitch who'd do whatever she was told.

Yes... That sounded just nice.

"I really don't like the look on your face. Thinking of doing it all by yourself, again?"

Neo huffed and pouted, throwing an annoyed glance towards the other two in the room. Or rather, the only one of those two whose voice mattered.

"Bite me, Fall," Neo snapped, masturbating even more furiously to the sound of Vernal's pathetic whining and begging. "If you don't like it, then you should leave me alone."

The raven-haired teacher smiled, though her eyes promised her harm if she spoke like that again today. No matter, she knew she could take her in a fight if necessary. "You sure are talkative today, aren't you? Do I need to remind you who set up those cameras in his apartment so that you could rub your brains out like a needy little whore?"

"The slut eating you out like it's her last meal?" Neo raised an eyebrow, pointing at the mocha-skinned kleptomaniac. Emerald didn't pay any mind though, too absorbed in eating out her owner and mistress. Like a starved dog, she was lapping up Cinder's juices, her tongue exploring every inch of the woman's folds. "She is so pathetic I can't even watch it."

"Is that so?" Cinder smirked before snapping her delicate fingers. Like she was burnt, Emerald rose to her feet, showing off her naked body. Neo would lie if she said Emerald didn't have a nice body. She wasn't thing like Cinder or muscular and toned like Arslan, but she wasn't unattractive either. She had fat in the right places, just enough to squeeze and pull and play with. "Emerald, bring me some of the toys. I am feeling playful right now."

The girl obeyed, eagerly nodding. Not even a minute or two after, she presented Cinder with thick black strap-on and a whip. Her favorite combination, no doubt. Neo was about to get back watching Jaune fuck Vernal into submission when she got hit with a strap-on of her own, bright pink and as big as Cinder's. Emerald looked at Neo, fearful and worried. Like a puppy lost, she was so afraid of bigger dogs.

As she should have been.

Turning up the volume of the video, Neo pushed Emerald onto the floor, pressing her head down with her foot. She could see the mocha bitch leak down there in shame and humiliation she loved so much. She tried to hide her face from Neo, but the fake silent girl knew how much she was enjoying it. What a masochistic pig!

"Aaaargh!" Emerald cried out as Neo started violently slamming her hips against her ass, pushing the plastic cock all the way down there. Emerald was shaking violently, obviously resisting the orgasm in something stupid show of loyalty to her mistress. Good, she wanted to beat that orgasm out of her anyway. "Cinder! Mistress, please make her stop! It hurts! It hurts! It hurtsssss!"

She came, squiting all over the place. Eyes rolled back and face melted in an absolutely stupid expression, she kept pathetically calling for Cinder to forgive her. Her legs trembled and shook before she orgasmed again. And again and again, obviously messed up from all the weeks of denial Cinder put her through to train her into a fully-obedient little slut.

"So what was this about?" Neo asked as she kicked Emerald in her still drenched twat, making the little piggy masochist squeal and moan before cumming again. "Trying to get me under you?"

"Not quite," Cinder smiled as she walked up to Neo. Emerald, smelling the aroma of her Mitress' dripping cunt, stumbled and crawled up to her. On her knees, hands out like dog's paws and tongue out, Emerald was whining for attention. For the chance to earn forgiveness of her Mitress. Not that said Mistress cared one bit. "That was a demonstration of what you could get with me on your side. Did you enjoy fucking my little pet here like that? Or maybe you enjoyed watching her serve me every whim and command?"

Neo said nothing. Both were quite hot indeed. She often imagined Cinder just as broken and pathetic, with herself in the role of the Mistress.

"I have the means to make sure Vernal and the others will be like that. All I need of you is to work for me. You do as you are told, and trust me, in a couple of weeks, Vernal will be at your beck and call, ready to humiliate and degrade herself for your amusement."

The images of that scenario started popping in her mind. Neo could imagine the school life with herself in charge. Making the girls in the entire class walk around the school with fist-sized dildos up their asses and cunts. Pathetic little whores like Vernal and Ciel and Coco being reduced to sobbing messes as she kept them denied for weeks or even months. How those older bitches would step over each other in a desperate attempt to win her favor.

She would the Alpha Bitch of the school, the top of the fucking food chain. And with that kind of power, it would be also natural to bring some of her influence later in her life once she graduated. As for Cinder... She knew that the Deputy Headmistress was always looking out for her own interests. And she would discard her if the opportunity presented itself.

But if Neo managed to grab control over Jaune... She could imagine Cinder, broken and pathetic, smiling like an idiot as she was being fucked into submission by her blonde hunk. Yes... She could totally pull that one off.

"In that case," she smiled and extended her hand, stepping on Emerald's fat ass in the process of walking to the teacher. "You got yourself a partner, Cinder."

And soon an owner and mistress.

"Let's get to work then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you liked this chapter, dear readers. If you wish for me to write a story for you (SFW or NSFW), be sure to contact me through Tumblr or by PM-ing me here or on Fanfiction.


End file.
